


This is Not a Drill

by CrazeeChibi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blackmail, Body Modification, Bondage, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Fetish, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazeeChibi/pseuds/CrazeeChibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Konoha Public High School was peaceful until it is invaded by members of the feared criminal organization Mokushiroku. Now the lives of the students and faculty are in grave danger. Will they make it out alive? Will they see their families again? These questions and many more swarm in the heads of the victims, but the question on everyone’s mind is... What does a criminal organization want with a Public High School?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Info

**Author's Note:**

> So this first chapter is really just info about this world and how I'm using the characters. The actual story starts in the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this first chapter is really just info about this world and how I'm using the characters. The actual story starts in the next chapter.

Things to know:  
Alternate Universe that I made up. As in not the Naruto world and not the real world so our world history does not apply nor does our world map. 

Mokushiroku: Criminal organization that wants control of Jikan. It is rumored that they want to start a World War.

Members of Mokushiroku:

Name: Hatake Kakashi  
Age: 35  
Occupation: Lawyer (cover)  
Alias: Riaru Kōtei  
Wanted For: Murder in the first degree, kidnapping, robbery, terrorism, and treason 

Name: Uchiha Sasuke  
Age: 25  
Occupation: Co-CEO of Uchiha Corp (cover)  
Alias: Kuro Neko  
Wanted For: Murder in the first degree, kidnapping, robbery, arson, terrorism, and treason 

Name: Uchiha Itachi  
Age: 30  
Occupation: Co-CEO of Uchiha Corp (cover)  
Alias: Gōka  
Wanted For: Murder in the first degree, robbery, arson, kidnapping, terrorism, and treason

Name: Hyūga Neji  
Age: 26  
Occupation: Detective (cover)  
Alias: Tori  
Wanted For: Murder in the first degree, robbery, kidnapping, terrorism, and treason

Name: Sabaku no Gaara  
Age: 25  
Occupation: Weapons maker (cover)  
Alias: Akuma  
Wanted For: Murder in the first degree, robbery, kidnapping, terrorism, and treason

Name: Kankurō  
Age: 26  
Occupation: Puppet maker (cover)  
Alias: Kaku  
Wanted For: Murder in the first Degree, robbery, kidnapping, terrorism, and treason

Name: Temari  
Age: 27  
Occupation: Decorative fan maker (cover)  
Alias: Kaze  
Wanted For: Murder in the first Degree, robbery, kidnapping, terrorism, and treason

Name: Hōzuki Suigetsu  
Age: 25  
Occupation: Ship engineer (cover)  
Alias: Mizu  
Wanted For: Murder in the first Degree, robbery, kidnapping, terrorism, and treason

Name: Yakushi Kabuto  
Age: 33  
Occupation: Doctor (cover)  
Alias: Hebi  
Wanted For: Murder in the first Degree, robbery, kidnapping, human experimentation, terrorism, and treason

Name: Akasuna no Sasori  
Age: 35  
Occupation: Surgeon (cover)  
Alias: Doku  
Wanted For: Murder in the first Degree, robbery, kidnapping, and taxidermy of humans, terrorism, and treason

Name: Deidara  
Age: 28  
Occupation: Sculptor (cover)  
Alias: Haretsu  
Wanted For: Murder in the first Degree, robbery, kidnapping, bombing, terrorism, and treason

Victims:

Name: Umino Iruka  
Age: 26  
Occupation: English Teacher at Konoha Public High School

Name: Uzumaki Naruto  
Age: 16  
Occupation: Junior at Konoha Public High School

Name: Nara Shikamaru  
Age: 16  
Occupation: Junior at Konoha Public High School

Name: Rock Lee  
Age: 17  
Occupation: Senior at Konoha Public High School

Name: Aburame Shino  
Age: 16  
Occupation: Junior at Konoha Public High School

Name: Hyūga Hinata  
Age: 16  
Occupation: Junior at Konoha Public High School

Name: Inuzuka Kiba  
Age: 16  
Occupation: Junior at Konoha Public High School

Name: Geijutsu Sai  
Age: 17  
Occupation: Senior at Konoha Public High School


	2. Chapter 1 Unidentified Persons Have Been Spotted on Campus We are Engaging Lock Down

It was just like any other school day. The bell rang signaling the start of lunch for the occupants of Konoha Public High School, the students flooded into the overcrowded cafeteria because no one wanted to brave the snow to sit outside, and the teachers all slumped in their chairs when they students were out of sight wondering what had possessed them to willingly subject themselves to such torture.

Then the bell rang for students to collect their things and prepare for their next class, just like any other day. But as the students were heading to their lockers to collect the supplies they would need for their next class a shrill screeching sound broke through the normal after lunch chatter. The students stopped in their tracks covering their ears from the horrible noise, after the sound repeated five more times the staticky voice of the principal was heard over the loud speaker.

“Attention Students and Faculty this is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill! Unidentified persons have been spotted on campus we are engaging lock down. Please proceed calmly to the closest classroom and wait for the all clear signal.” After the announcement was finished and the loud clap of the loud speaker being turned off was heard there was complete silence as the information was processed. Then chaos ensued. Students were running everywhere trying to find a hiding spot (some that were at their lockers already jumped inside and locked themselves in) and teachers were trying to heard them into classrooms; finally only a group of seven students was left, realizing this they started to panic. They started running down an empty hall full of locked doors and dark windows. Just when they were starting to lose hope and about to give up they heard a faint whisper from behind them.

“What are you still doing out in the open! Hurry up and get over here!” They turned and saw the teacher for Advanced Literature Umino Iruka motioning them into his classroom. Without even thinking about it the students rushed in. When all of them were safely inside Iruka closed the door and firmly locked it, then turned out the lights, and covered the windows. 

The students, after catching their breath, took the time to see whom they were trapped with for the time being. It was an odd bunch to say the least.  
First there was Umino Iruka the teacher whose class they were all stuck in who had light brown hair that he kept in a tight pony tail on top of his head, soft brown eyes, and very tan skin; his other wise plain appearance was only marred by a long scar the went over his nose. He is the type of teacher that is strict but fair and though he is very easy to get along with he often receives complaints because of his adopted child Uzumaki Naruto.

Then there was Uzumaki Naruto a Junior boy of average height with bright spiky sunshine hair, big sky reflecting ocean eyes, and soft sun kissed skin; the only physical blemish he possessed where three whisker like scares on both his cheeks, which gave him a cute exotic look. He is the adopted son of Umino Iruka and despite his cheery and carefree personality he has no actual friends.

Next there was Nara Shikamaru a Junior boy slightly taller then Naruto with dark black hair pulled up into a bushy ponytail on top of his head, heavy lidded chocolate brown eyes, and slightly tan skin. He is the son of the local pharmacist and his best and only friend is Akimichi Chōji. He possesses an IQ of over 200 but because of his lazy Do-nothing-attitude he is failing almost every course. 

Then there was Rock Lee a tall Senior boy with his shiny black hair cut in the shape of a bowl, big round buggish eyes, and olive toned skin. He is the son of the local Librarian, yet he possesses an extreme amount of energy and very rarely talks below a shout. His idol and mentor is the school gym teacher Maito Gai, who he tends to imitate. Because he is so strange he has few friends even though he is very friendly and easy to get along with. 

Next was Aburame Shino a junior boy taller then Naruto and Shikamaru with brown bushy hair, fair sink, and who always wears sunglasses. He is the son of insectologists and not much is known about him. He is often avoided due to his strange behavior and obsession with bugs. 

Then there was Hyūga Hinata a well-endowed and petite junior girl with long black hair, expressive pale lilac eyes, and ivory skin. She is the eldest daughter of the CEO of Hyūga Inc. but because she is shy and timid she has been ostracized by her father and sent to public school as opposed to private school. She also dose not have any friends due to her shyness and lack of support from her family. 

Next was Inuzuka Kiba a junior boy taller then Naruto and Shikamaru but shorter then Shino, with shaggy brown hair, puppy dog brown eyes, and smooth richly tanned skin; for reasons unknown to others he (along with the rest of his family) has a red triangle shaped tattoo on either cheek. He is the youngest child of the local vet and his only friend is his dog Akamaru who he often sneaks into school. Since he is always with Akamaru other students normal leave him and his dog alone. 

Finally there was Geijutsu Sai a senior boy a little shorter then Lee with black hair, eyes like pools of black ink, and skin so pale he almost looked sickly. His parents travel a lot so he lives alone most of the time. He also lacks proper social skills and tends to unintentionally insult people; needless to say he doesn’t have many friends. 

Having caught their breaths and familiarized themselves with their surroundings the current occupants of the classroom began to settle in for the indefinite amount of time they would have to be trapped in the room. Thirty minutes later they heard foots steps walking down the hall and all of them tensed. When the footsteps started to get closer to the classroom they all started to back into the back corner of the room. The steps got louder and louder until they stopped outside the classroom, the occupants of the room held their breaths as the doorknob started to rattle. The rattling soon stopped, but before the victims could breath easily again it was replaced with a soft tapping and a soothing voice calling out.

“Open the door and no one will get hurt.” The voice was of course met with silence. After a minute passed without response the voice sighed and more voices could be heard scoffing. After a few moments of silence a high pitch shrieking sound was heard. Hearing this sound caused the prisoners in the room to whimper, it was the sound of a Hunter. 

“You know what this sound means right? Now you have five seconds to open this door before I start shooting.” The now not so soothing voice said. 

“One,” Iruka left the group huddled in the corner.

“Two,” He was halfway across the room.

“Three,” He was trying to find the right key.

“Four,” He dropped the keys and fell to the floor in a panic.

“Fi-“ “Please! I’m trying! Please don’t shoot!” Iruka sobbed as he tried to get the key into the lock from his kneeling position. Finally getting the key in he clamed down a little. He slowly turned the key while praying he was making the right choice. As soon as the lock was released the door swung open reveling eight masked men.


	3. Chapter 2: Today Seven Students and One Teacher Were Taken From the Local High School

All the intruders were wearing the same black outfits, complete with ski masks, sun glasses, and hoods as an extra precaution. The only way to tell them apart was by their size, and in one case the the curves of a woman. One of them was holding a hunter, Iruka assumed he was the one who had been speaking. All he could do was stare at the criminals in horror with tears running from his eyes.

  
The one holding the hunter kneeled down in front of Iruka and grabbed his chin in a gloved hand, “you know it’s rude to stare, but since you look so cute I’ll let it slide.” Up close his voice sounded strange, like it was coming from a recording at the end of a long tunnel.  
Iruka just continued to stare at him, tears still sliding down his cheeks.

  
The man’s eyes narrowed behind his sun glasses and he tightened his hold on Iruka’s chin. “You know it’s polite to say thank you when someone does you a favor, not to mention I gave you extra time to open the door when I should have just shot.” That distorted voice growled.  
Iruka whimpered and clutched at the man’s wrist trying to get him to loosen his grip, “Ah, please I’m sorry! Thank you for being so merciful, please stop!”

  
The man relaxed his hold and stroked Iruka’s chin in apology.  
“You’re lucky I’m in a good mood today or you would have been laying one your back with your brain fried by now.” He let go of Iruka’s chin pulled the brunette closer, “I think I deserve a more physical thank you don’t you?” The crook purred and grabbed one of Iruka’s hands and stared pulling it toward a very inappropriate place. Before he could get an unwilling Iruka to his goal they were interrupted by a loud blond.

  
“Let go of my dad you sick freak!” Naruto yelled.

  
The man slowly turned his head to look at Naruto, the blond could practically feel the man’s eyes burning into him. He let go of Iruka’s hand and lifted his hunter up again and aimed it of the blond.

  
“Kōtei that’s enough. If he hadn’t stopped you I would have, you can play with your new toy later right now we have things to do.” One of the other figures said. His voice was also distorted and sounded very much like a hissing cat.

  
The one called Kōtei wasn’t lowering his weapon and Iruka was starting to panic. His will to get his adopted son out of immediate danger over rode his desire to run very far away from the man who had finally released him.

  
“Please don’t hurt my son!” He grabbed the arm holding the hunter, “please do what you want to me, but please please just let my son and the others go. They’re only children please have mercy!” Iruka begged.

  
“Hmm, I like it when you beg,” Kōtei put the hunter back down and pulled Iruka to him again, “but my colleague is right we don’t have time to play around right now.” He stood up, pulling Iruka with him and turned to face the rest of the crooks. “I’ve got what I wanted the rest of you can have your pick.” With that said he turned around and went to sit at the teacher’s desk and attempted to pull a struggling brunette into his lap.

  
“No! Please please let the children go! Please! They don’t deserve this! Plea-” His pleas were cut of by Kōtei back handing him so hard that he fell to the floor again.

  
“Dad!” Naruto made to run to his adopted father but was stopped by the man who had stopped Kōtei earlier. The blond had been so focused on his gradian that he had not noticed the other members of the gang enter the room and re-lock the door. He defiantly hadn’t noticed the man slipping behind him and putting a knife to his throat. Until he almost run right into it of course.

  
“Listen to me Idiot. I may have stopped you from getting fried earlier, but don’t think I won’t kill you myself if you start causing trouble.” He pressed the knife a little closer to Naruto’s throat to get his point across.

  
Iruka moved to get up and run to his son, but was held back by a strong hand on his pony tail.

  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you my sweet, all it will accomplish is getting both you and your boy hurt.” Kōtei said.

  
Iruka looked longingly at his son, he wanted nothing more than to rush to his rescue, but he knew the man was right. He saw Naruto was about to open his mouth and panicked again, nothing good would happen if Naruto started talking.

  
“Naruto, please just try to relax and do what they say. I know your scared and you want to fight, but please please just brave yourself for once. Please.” Iruka’s voice broke and he started to cry again, but this time out of desperation to get his son to listen to him for once. Kōtei was finally able to pull the crying man into his lap and held him there possessively.

  
“You should listen to your daddy Blondie, fighting will only get you killed. Especially with Neko there, he’s pretty notorious for breaking his toys before he even plays with them.” One of the taller figures laughed as stared at Kiba, this one sounded like his voice was coming from underwater.

  
Naruto glared at the one who taunted him, then looked back to his still sobbing guardian and sighed, he knew his father was right, fighting would only make it worse. With another sigh he relaxed as much as he could and mumbled, “Don’t call me Blondie and I no one’s toy.”  
The man called Neko chuckled and lowered the blade from Naruto’s neck, but still had it at the ready incase the blond decided to move again.  
“Fine you’re not a toy, I prefer pets anyway.” Neko purred into Naruto’s ear.

  
Naruto shuddered and almost jerked away from the man, but felt the knife lurking by his side and stayed still no matter how badly he wanted to punch the perv.

  
“That’s a good boy,” Neko smirked and suddenly pushed Naruto into one of the desk chairs, “now sit.”

  
Naruto clenched his fist and looked over to Iruka who had quieted, but still had tears in his eyes, the blond closed his eyes and counted to ten. “I’m not your damn dog bastard.” He gritted out.

  
“No your more like my little vixen.” Neko taunted.

  
Naruto jumped out of his seat and got in the man’s face, “you asshole! You basically just called me your bitch!”

  
Neko just chuckled darkly, “I’m amazed you know what a vixen is. Now,” he shoved Naruto back into the chair hard enough to make the blond whimper, “I believe I told you to sit.”

  
Naruto growled, but stayed seated and settled for glaring at Neko.

  
“Please I am sure if you let us go now the authorities will over look this unyouthful deed!” Lee tried, ineffectively, to persuade the crooks to let them all go.

  
“Shut up,” the shortest male said, his monotone voice sounded like it was coming from a recorder that was being hit by sand.  
“But-”

  
“Shut up.”

  
“If you would just-”

  
“Shut up.”

  
“Please stop-”

  
“Shut up.”

  
“Just-”

  
The criminal decided to end this pointless conversation by wrapping a had around Lee’s throat and lifting the boy off the ground.

  
“Either shut up or you can go through the rest of this situation unconscious,” he tighter his grip on Lee’s neck, “but I warn you once I start I might forget to stop at just knocking you out.”

  
Lee whimpered and clawed and the man’s gloved hand. Finally he stared nodding silently begging to be let go. The man give one final squeeze and dropped the athletic boy to the ground, where he stayed clutching his neck and trying to get his breath back as quietly as possible.

  
The only woman in the group laughed, “Akuma, you really should be more gentle with your things,” she turned to Hinata and stroked her cheek, “don’t you agree?” The woman’s voice was altered to sound like the wind, cool and airy.

  
“I-I” The poor girl looked like she was about to pass out.

  
“Che, you really are the disgrace of the Hyūga clan. I’m amazed they haven’t banished you to the branch family yet you pathetic little mouse.” One of the invaders said, his voice sounded like it was coming through birds singing.

  
“Tori you’re so cruel. She may be a mouse, but she is my mouse and you will leave her a lone.” The woman snapped and pulled the panicking girl into her. She practically had poor Hinata’s face shoved into her breasts.

  
“Trust me Kaze, I have no intention of associating with your mouse more than necessary.” Tori looked over to Shikamaru who was crouching with his left knee on the ground and his left foot resting on his toes, while his right knee was lifted off the ground and he was balancing his right leg on the ball of his right foot. His hands were in a cup like position in front of him with his pinkie, ring, middle, and fore fingers on the bottom with the tips touching and his thumbs on top with the tips touching.

  
Tori went over to the kneeling boy and pulled him up by his hands.

  
“You should be smart enough to know that there is no way out of this, unless you want to die of course.” Tori said softly.

  
Shikamaru simply turned his head to the side.

  
“Troublesome,” he mumbled.

  
Tori was about to make a comment when a shout sounded through the room.

  
“You fucking mutt! I’m going to cut you into pieces and feed you to my piranhas!” The one with the watery voice said. He was holding his hand to his chest. He was just trying to put his hand up Kiba’s shirt only to have it bitten by the tan boy’s small dog.

  
“No! Please he didn’t know any better! You scared him! He won’t do it again I swear!” Kiba begged as he held the whimpering puppy to his chest.

  
“Fine I won't do it if you get on your knees and say you’re my bitch.” The wounded man said.

  
Kiba didn’t even think about it. He got on his knees and whimpered, “I’m your bitch. Please please don’t hurt Akamaru.”

  
“Haha, and I thought Mizu would have more trouble trying to train you, but it looks like you really are just a bitch!” Another of the crooks said with a harsh scratchy voice, which made Kiba blush and try to sink into the floor. He wouldn’t fight though, he would suffer through this if it would keep Akamaru safe.

  
“Hey, I told you I know how to pick ‘em didn’t I Kaku?” Mizu replied with a chuckle.

  
“Yeah yeah whatever you damn kappa.” Kaku turned to Shino, “are you going to give me problems brat or will you behave yourself?”

  
“I will not cause you trouble. Why? Because it will only make things worse for everyone.” Shino replied in a monotone voice.

  
“I surprised you would pick someone so well behaved Kaku.” The last crook said with a voice that sounded like a snake’s hiss.

  
“I don’t recall asking for your opinion Hebi.” Kaku snapped.

  
Hebi pushed his sun glasses up and smirked, “I was just making a comment no need to bite my head off.”

  
Kaku was cut off by a fake sounding chuckle.

  
Hebi turned slowly to stare at the one who laughed, Sai simply stared at him an incredibly fake smile on his face.

  
“What exactly do you find so funny?” Hebi asked.

  
“Nothing, I was just wondering which of you had the smallest dick, at first I thought it might be the one who was bossing everyone around,” he gestured toward Neko, “because he looked like he was over compensating, but then I thought it might be you because you seem to be the most docile.” Sai finished his smile never leaving his face.

  
Sai’s little speech caused most of the criminals to laugh.

  
Hebi calmly approached Sai and slammed him into the wall.

  
“I’m willing to let that slide, but in the future please don’t be so rude when addressing me or,” he pulled out a syringe, “I will show you just how docile I am” Hebi hissed.

  
“Hahaha kid didn’t anyone ever teach you not to poke a sleeping snake?” Mizu taunted.

  
Sai merely stared at Hebi with blank eyes and nodded his head. Hebi let go of him and put his syringe away.

  
Iruka by this point was unable to handle seeing his students being treated as property and started begging again.

  
“Please please why can’t you just let them go! They. Are. Children! What can they possibly do for you! Please just let them-” Kōtei cut him off by putting his hand over his mouth.

  
“That’s enough, your begging was cute at first, now it’s getting annoying” he said.

  
“Mr. Umino they’re not going to let us go. I think that they came here for us.” Shikamaru sighed.

  
“Give the boy a prize! He’s hit the nail on the head.” Mizu crowed, “Lucky for us you all decided to run into the same room, or we would have had to waste time looking for you.”

  
“Seriously? What kind of loser criminals break into a public high school to kidnap a bunch of teenagers and their English teacher!” Naruto yelled.

  
“Naruto you idiot these aren’t just any criminals, don’t you watch the news?” Shikamaru tsked.

  
“Do no be so hard on our blond companion! I also do not know with whom we are dealing.” Lee said from the floor only to be kicked in the side.

  
“I believe I told you to shut up.” Akuma growled.

  
Lee whined and curled into himself again.

  
“They’re members of Mokushiroku, the organization that practically runs the city; maybe even the country.” Shikamaru explained.

  
“I don’t care who they are, kidnapping the loser population of the most run down high school in the city is still lame.” Naruto snapped.

  
“Idiot I think it’s time for you to learn a new command, it’s called quiet.” Neko said.

  
Naruto turned to yell at his so called “owner” when he saw the knife being held at the ready. He bit his cheek till he tasted blood to keep from getting himself killed.

  
“Good boy, I might give you a treat later.” Neko chuckled.

  
Naruto growled and bit his cheek harder.

  
“As interesting as the conversation is I believe it would be wise for us to leave. The police are on their way.” Tori said.

  
The other criminals quickly sobered up and turned to their respective captives. The prisoners all started to fidget nervously.

  
Mizu was the first to move. He grabbed Kiba by the scruff of his neck and pulled him up.

  
“Time to go Bitch, you try anything and I force feed your mutt to you” he growled.

  
Kiba whimpered and nodded fallowing Mizu obediently to the door.

  
Akuma simply picked Lee up and tossed him over his shoulder and carried him out. Lee was still in pain from the kick and didn’t protest anymore than whimpering in pain at the harsh treatment.

  
Tori just stared at Shikamaru until the lazy genius moved himself to the exit with his captor fallowing him closely.

  
Kaze picked Hinata up and carried the light headed girl away.

  
Kaku grabbed Shino’s hand and pulled him to the door.

  
Hebi grabbed Sai by the hair and shoved him to the exit. He Sai grunted in pain, but other wise made no move to show his discomfort.

  
“Okay my little vixen time to go.” Neko said.

  
Naruto glared at the man and refused to move.

  
Neko growled and sliced Naruto on the neck in a swift move. Naruto gasped and clutched his neck and Iruka struggled in the arms of his captor . The wound was shallow and barely drew blood, but the threat was read loud and clear. I can kill you before you even realize you signed your death warrant.

  
Naruto gulped and got to his feet. Neko nodded and grabbed the blond’s hand that wasn’t holding his neck and lead him out of the room.

  
“Well my sweet, I believe that is our cue to leave.” Kōtei said. He stood with Iruka still in his arms and fallowed the others out.

  
They victims were lead to the back of the school where eight nondescript cars were parked. Each of the kidnappers went to a different car and forced their prisoner inside.

  
Iruka almost started struggling again, but relaxed. If he wanted to see his son again he needed to behave. Thankfully Naruto was thinking along the same lines and with one last look to his guardian he got into Neko’s car.

  
The members of Mokushiroku all stared their cars at the same time and then started the long drive back to their respective homes. The journey was made even longer by having to make detours and change vehicles multiple times, and by the end of it their captives had passed out from stress and exhaustion.

  
When Lee woke up he found himself in a very uncomfortable position. He was laying on a large black pillow with more red and black pillows around him. These pillows were in a circular hole in the floor and red curtains surrounding it that were currently drawn, but this wasn’t the problem. No, the problem was he was naked. Not only that but his arms were cuffed behind his back and his legs were being kept apart by a spreader bar attached to his ankles. He had a ball gag in his mouth and he felt horribly defenseless. Just as he was about to start screaming for help, or trying to anyway, the door to the left of him opened and a tallish red head with a red kanji love tattoo and the most haunting sea foam green eyes he had ever seen walked out in a black silk robe.

  
Those enchanting eyes made contact with Lee’s terrified black one’s and held his gaze for what seemed like eternity. A slick tongue licked plush lips and finally the man spoke.

  
“Finally your awake. Now we can have some fun,” his voice was a soft growl as he stalked toward the pillow pool and let his robe fall, exposing his bare body.

  
When Hinata woke up she was in a large soft bed, however this one had purple sheets and instead of curtains it was surrounded by pale purple gauze netting. She was dressed, barely in a revealing purple babydoll negligee. Blushing furiously she covered her voluptuous chest and was trying to look through the gauze into the rest of the room. She was startled out of her attempts by a voice coming from behind her.

  
“Are you finally awake little mouse?” A female voice purred.

  
Scared Hinata whipped her head around to see a figure approaching her through the gauze. The gauze was pulled back and Hinata nearly passed out again. A women with sandy blonde hair pulled into four bushy pony tails and pretty jade green eyes was crawling on the bed to her. That wasn’t why she was about to pass out though. She was about to pass out because the women was only wearing a black and purple under bust corset, leaving her firm breasts free, and matching black lace thong.

  
“You look so adorable like that my little mouse.” The women laughed in her strong voice and reached for one of the yonder girls legs to pull Hinata under her body. “Let’s see what other adorable faces you can make.”

  
Shino also woke up in a large soft bed with black sheets and black curtains surrounding it. His arms were tied to the bed with black scarfs he was naked and his sunglasses had been removed exposing his dark cat like eyes. He felt so exposed he didn’t notice the man slip through the curtains and slide next to him. Until a hand started rubbing his stomach.

  
“I don’t know why you cover up so much, your body is amazing,” a rough voice purred in his ear.

  
Shino jumped, but couldn’t pull away. He turned to look at his assailant and gulped. The man had chocolate brown hair and sharp brown eyes. He was equally naked as Shino and looked perfectly comfortable with that fact, unlike Shino.

  
Seeing how uncomfortable Shino was made the man smirk and move his hand lower.

  
“Just relax. I promise you’ll have a great time.”

  
Kiba woke up on a carpeted floor. He had a thick spiked black leather collar around his neck that had a chain attached to it tying him to the bed post. He had nothing else on. He didn’t really care about that though. All he cared about was that he couldn’t find Akamaru anywhere. Suddenly a man walked into the room wearing bright purple leather pants and carrying a black bag. The man had pale blue almost white hair with glowing purple eyes. He looked down at Kiba and smirked with one sharp tooth slipping out between his lips.

  
“Good morning my little bitch,” he said in a mischievous voice.

  
“Where’s Akamaru?” Kiba asked.

  
The man’s smirk widened and he pulled a remote out of his bag and pushed a button. Kiba looked behind him to see a curtain opening and Akamaru in a cage above a tank of piranhas.

  
“You bastard! You said you wouldn’t do it if I said I was your bitch! You lying bastard!” Kiba screamed and tried to tackle the man for the remote.

  
The man just moved out of the range on the chain and laughed.

  
“I said I wouldn’t cut him up and feed him to my piranhas. As you can see he is still whole, for now anyway. Now if you want to keep him that way and get him out of that cage and in your arms you’re going to have to do something a little more difficult.”

  
Kiba glared hatred at the near albino but nodded anyway.

  
The man smirked and pulled something else out of the bag. Something that made Kiba want to vomit.

  
“I take it you know what I want you to do with this?” the man laughed.

  
Sai woke up strapped to what appeared to be in a hospital bed. He was topless, but had on lose linen white pants. He tested his bonds and found that the gave no room for movement. He was looking around the room and found that while it looked sterile, it defiantly was not a hospital room. He was looking out the window when a man came in wearing a white doctors coat. The man had shoulder length grey hair tied at the base of his neck. His black eyes were covered by large round glasses and he had a stethoscope around his neck.

  
“Glad to see your awake, now we can get started.” He said in a soft calming voice.

  
Sai just stared at him blankly.

  
“Still upset from earlier? No matter we’ll have a more pleasing look on your face soon.” He pulled out a syringe filled with pink liquid, “now I won’t be using any untested products on you as long as you behave, and trust me when I tell you subjects hardly ever survive untested products. So it’s in your best interest to behave.”

  
He moved closer to Sai and sanitized his arm with an alcohol wipe before putting the needle to the vain and injecting the fluid to into the boy.  
“You should start to feel a little hot.”

  
Sai started panting a little hot was the understatement of the century.

  
Shikamaru woke up on a large futon on the floor. He was wearing a pale green robe and his hair was down. His arms were loosely chained in front of him and his ankles were in a similar situation. Just as he was checking to see if he could pick the locks on his restraints the sliding door opened and a man walked in. This man had long dark brown hair that went down to his bottom and was wearing a lose white robe. His eyes were a pale lavender color. A very familiar pale lavender color.

  
“You’re a Hyūga” Shikamaru said. It wasn’t a question; he knew he was right.

  
“Che, yes unfortunately I am apart of that loathsome family.” The man snapped. He looked over his captive slowly and the annoyance in his eyes become hunger. “But let’s not talk about that,” he got on the futon and leaned toward Shikamaru causing the boy to fall back on the cushion, “let’s talk about you and me getting to know each other on a more intimate level” he purred in a smooth voice as he crawled over his captive.

  
Iruka woke up on a sofa. To his extreme embarrassment he was wearing a pink apron, only a pink apron. He blushed profusely and attempted to cover himself, but it was useless. The apron wasn’t wide enough to cover his butt and wasn’t long enough to completely cover his…private parts. He was contemplating uniting the apron and wrapping it around his lower half, but man walked in and stopped him.

  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. I went through a lot of work to get you in that” his voice was calm and carefree, almost lazy. He had silver that that spiked off to the left side. His right eye was a dark grey while his left eye was covered by an eyepatch. He was wearing a tight black sleeveless shirt that went into a type of mask that covered the lower half of his face.

  
“Why are you doing this?” Iruka whispered. He knew asking for more clothes was useless.

  
“Hmmm I’ll answer your questions after you make me breakfast.” The man said.

  
Iruka just stared at the man waiting for him to say just kidding. That never happened. With a sigh Iruka got up and tried to rush to the kitchen. He was not so lucky. The man grabbed him and spanked his ass.

  
“And be quick about unless you want to have your first time over the kitchen table. I’m more horny than hungry right now, but I’ll give you a chance.”

  
Iruka gulped and run for the kitchen to make the quickest breakfast he could.

  
Naruto woke up on a large blue pet pillow. He had an orange collar on with a red and white uchiwa fan on it. He was connected to a large bed by a thick chain attached to his collar. He was wearing orange fur paw gloves on his hands that he could not get off. He had matching paw boots on his feet. Which also would not come off. On his head he had an orange fox ear head band and for pants he had tight orange booty shorts with a small hole just below his tail bone. He was in the process of failing to pull the stupid chain out of the wall when a man came in.

  
“Well isn’t this an attractive sight” a deep commanding voice taunted.

  
Naruto whipped around and covered his backside. He stared at the man who had black hair with bangs that framed his face and that spiked up in the back like a duck's butt. His eyes were deep pools of black ink.

  
“You asshole! Get these damn paws off me!” Naruto growled.

  
“Now now little vixen, you look so cute like that and it was so hard to get those to stay on. Why would I undo all my hard work?” The man mocked.

  
Naruto screamed and tried to jump the man, but only managed to strangle himself. He laid back on the pillow and coughed.

  
“How ungrateful, I allowed you to wear your favorite color and this is how you repay me? I should punish you, and I know just what to do too. It’s time to complete your outfit.” He pulled something from behind his back and Naruto paled. He knew what the whole was for now.


	4. Chapter 3: We Interrupt This Broadcast for a Breaking News Report

The kidnappings from Konoha Public High school were all over the news. Practically everyone in the city was glued to their TVs waiting for the latest update. People who were involved in the terrible crime were no exception.

In an expensive penthouse three men sat in a luxurious living room and watched the news. 

“Looks like the plan was a success, yeah,” a man with long blond hair and steel blue eyes smirked. He was the youngest and his golden hair was down as he lay across his lovers’ laps on the large couch. His bangs that normally covered the left half of his face were pushed back as his eldest lover pet him. His angular eyes were surrounded by black eyeliner. Around his neck was a spiked black leather collar. A tight black tank top and dark blue boxers covered his gently tanned slightly curvy body. His hands had black fingerless gloves that showed off his black painted nails. On his left ring finger there was a gold ring with a sapphire in the middle and a ruby on the left and a diamond on the right. His smooth hairless legs were in the lap of his dark haired lover, who was gently rubbing his calves. 

"Yes, now maybe those idiots will stop dragging their feet and we can get something productive done,” the shortest of the three lovers grumbled. He was the oldest, though he looked like he was no older then 18, with short messy red hair not quite the color of blood, but more the color of tomato. He had chocolate brown eyes set in a lazy half-lidded stare. His elfin body was dressed in a white long sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans. His skin was slightly tanned, but creamier then the blonds. His left hand was cradling his cheek giving a clear view of his ring was gold as well but had a diamond in the middle with a ruby on the left and sapphire on the right. His right hand was still stroking his youngest lovers hair.

"Aw is little Sasori still upset that our plans were put on hold un?" the youngest taunted before whining in pain as Sasori yanked on his long hair harshly.

" Patronize me again brat on you’ll lose more then a few strands of hair,” the red head growled while keeping a firm grip on the blonde’s hair.  
“Ow! Ow! I get it yeah! You don’t have to be so touchy I was only teasing un!” the blonde grumbled.

Satisfied Sasori relaxed his hold on the silky locks and began to pet them again in apology. “You should know better then to taunt your elders by now Deidara.” Sasori murmured.

“Che,” Deidara huffed, but he held his tongue. He decided it would be a better idea to bother his other lover now, so he nudged the dark haired man with his black painted toes. “Oi Itachi what do you think about all this un? Your baby brother finally got his boy toy yeah.”

“Hm maybe my foolish little brother will be able to get ride of his sexual frustration now that he has a blonde pet of his own,” The tallest of the three lovers spoke. He was older then Deidara, but younger then Sasori. His long black hair was tied into a low ponytail at the base of his neck. His eyes were dark pools of ebony hidden behind simple black-framed glasses. Under his eyes he had what appeared to be deep stress lines. Black dress pants and a wine red dress shirt with a black tie covered his sinewy body. His left hand was rubbing Deidara’s smooth leg his ring, which was gold with a ruby in the middle a sapphire on the right and a diamond on the left would catch the light and sparkle even so often. His right hand was holding a glass of wine. 

“Oi bastard I’m not your pet un!” Deidara snapped.

“I recall Itachi and I adopting you off the streets you pathetic little stray,” Sasori mused letting his right hand glide down to the blonde’s neck and hooking his index finger in the collar. “We even gave you a pretty collar.”

“You fucking bastard un! I was doing just fine on my own before you assholes abducted me yeah!” Deidara had sat up and attempted to jump on the smaller man when his body froze in place. 

Sasori had his hands raised like he was holding a puppet and glowing blue strings connected his fingers to his angry lover. 

“Deidara stop being foolish, you came with us willingly because you were greedy and wanted the power we could give you,” Itachi purred from behind the blonde. He grabbed the frozen man’s right hand and took the glove off revealing a mouth on the soft palm. “And because of us you are able to make art you wouldn’t have been able to on your own.”

“Che, as if you could call what he does art,” The red head scoffed.

“Shut up! Both of you just shut up un! I’m not some whore you can play around with and treat like trash yeah! And I’m not some gold digger who just jumped into bed with you for the pay off un…I-I really love you two,” Deidara had tears rolling down his cheeks and he looked at the ring on his left hand, “You love me too right?”

Sasori released the blonde and pulled him into a hug with Itachi coming in from behind sandwiching their crying love between them.

“Calm down you know we love you. If we didn’t we would have killed you after getting you in bed,” Sasori murmured as he took of Deidara’s other glove revealing his third mouth. He brought the hand to his and gave it a slow kiss.

“You also know we are not the best at showing our affections, but you love us anyway and for that we are eternally grateful,” Itachi said as he brought Deidara’s second mouth to his and kissed it hungrily. 

Deidara moaned as his lovers assaulted his sensitive mouths, “No …fair… un.”

The older men smirked and kiss up his arms and neck to his main mouth. They each took turns kissing their blond senseless. 

Itachi turned Deidara to look into his eyes, which were now blood read with three tomoe around the pupil. “You will never question our feelings for you again will you Deidara.” Itachi commanded.

Deidara nodded dumbly, “Yes… I will never question my Masters again.”

The elder men smirked and kissed the blond's cheeks before pulling him up and taking him to the bedroom to show him how much they loved him.


	5. Chapter 4: In Other News Dr. Yakushi Has Released a New Aphrodisiac

**_Sai woke up strapped to what appeared to be a hospital bed. He was topless, but had on loose linen white pants. He tested his bonds and found that they gave no room for movement. He was looking around the room and found that while it looked sterile, it defiantly was not a hospital room. He was looking out the window when a man came in wearing a white doctors coat. The man had shoulder length grey hair tied at the base of his neck. Large round glasses covered his black eyes and he had a stethoscope around his neck._ **

**_"Glad to see you’re awake, now we can get started." He said in a soft calming voice._ **

**_Sai just stared at him blankly._ **

**_"Still upset from earlier? No matter we'll have a more pleasing look on your face soon." He pulled out a syringe filled with pink liquid, "Now I won't be using any untested products on you as long as you behave, and trust me when I tell you subjects hardly ever survive untested products, so it's in your best interest to behave."_ **

**_He moved closer to Sai and sanitized his arm with an alcohol wipe before putting the needle to the vain and injecting the fluid into the boy._ **

**_"You should start to feel a little hot."_ **

**_Sai started panting a little hot was the understatement of the century._ **

“What… did you… put… in me…?” Sai panted.

The sadistic doctor smirked and pushed up his glasses, “Nothing dangerous.”

“Not… dangerous… my ass! I’m… burning… form the… inside… out…” Sai’s face had become flushed and sweat was starting to form on his head.

“Don’t be so over dramatic, in a few seconds you wont even care about the heat anymore,” the spectacled man said.

Sai’s retort was caught off by a loud groan. The man was right the heat was no longer his main concern. No, now he was being overcome by uncontrollable arousal, which was clearly shown by his loose pants. “Ple… Pleas… oh gods… please!” Sai kept cutting himself off with pants and moans.

The older man grinned, “Please what? You are going to have to be clear or else I wont be able to help you.”

Sai wasn’t an expressive person by nature and being forced to feel such intense arousal was very distressing for him. Now add to that his newfound anger at this crazed man and he was understandably distressed. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to strangle the man or beg him to fuck his brains out.

The man grew impatient and decided to help him make up his mind.

“Is this what you want?” he purred as he rubbed the dark haired teens hard penis through the thin pants.

Sai whimpered and thrust his hips against the hand gently rubbing him. It felt so good, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted more. He _needed_ more. He needed something long and thick inside his tingling ass. In the back of his mind he knew this was wrong, and he tried to fight it. Just as he was about to beg the doctor imposter to pound into his ass he bit his lip hard. The pain cleared his mind enough for him to realize he had seen this man before.

“Ya-yakushi Ka-kabu-to-oh” Sai moaned loudly.

“My, my,” Kabuto murmured his glasses glinting in the fluorescent light, “you have a far stronger will then I thought you did.”

Sai groaned and pulled at his restraints. He had to get out of here fast. This man was a well-known doctor who was most famous for his miracle treatments and being the protégé of Akasuna no Sasori.

_Who knows what kind of drugs this sociopath has at his disposal!_ Sai thought as his struggling caused the straps holding him down to cut into his wrists.

“Shh, shh, don’t be difficult,” Dr. Yakushi taunted as he took Sai’s pants of revealing his dripping member, “after all, aren’t you tired of never being able to feel anything?” The older man climbed on top of the teen, “I will make you feel until you brake from the pressure. I will break you as many times as I have to until I make you perfect,” Kabuto whispered into the trembling boy’s ear. After he finished talking he slowly slid his tongue into Sai’s ear, back and forth he moved the appendage getting faster and faster each time.

The young artist was losing his mind. He had so many questions for this man, but all he cared about was that this man could be fucking his hungry ass and not tongue fucking his ear. He whimpered in need and rubbed his ass against the bed trying to relieve his ache. This of course caused him to rub groins with the good doctor.

“Mmm if you want me to get you off you’re going to have to beg for it.” Kabuto moaned.

Sai mindlessly started to obey the sadist, “Fu-fuck me! Ple-please fuck my tight virgin hole! Oh-oh gods I-I ne-need to-ung I need you to-ah fuck! Just pound me hard!” Sai had tears of frustration running down his flushed cheeks. He hoped this was good enough for the man because he didn’t think he could do any better.

The man smirked and sat up. He undid his pants and pulled out his hard cock. His very long and very thick cock.

“Are you sure you want this? I warn you if you say yes all your getting is lube, I don’t want to risk you getting off on anything but my cock,” Kabuto licked his lips as he slowly stroked his own dick.

Sai knew he should say no, knew that was way too big for him to even consider taking in his virgin hole with proper preparation. But, all he could think about was that hot rod of meat ripping him open and filling him so good.

“Fuck yes,” that groan sealed his fate.

“Well, if you insist,” the silver haired man purred and got off the boy to fully undress. His pale body was well toned, and in Sai’s drugged opinion the man should be naked all the time. To the loopy boy it should be considered a crime to hide that body.

Sai whined and started struggling again, however, this time it was because he wanted to touch Kabuto, to rub himself on the man like the needy slut he was.

Dr. Yakushi grinned, “Don’t worry you’ll get what you want soon,” he got back on the bed between the boy’s legs and lifted them up to secure them to ankle straps by Sai’s head. He sat back on his heels and admired the bound boy’s twitching hole. He licked his lips and reached over to a tray to grab a tube of lube. He quickly poured a generous amount onto his cock and spread it around until he was fully coated. He pressed the tip of his cock to Sai’s virgin hole and rubbed it teasingly, “Mmm after this I guarantee you will never think my cock is small again.”

Sai’s reply was a scream as the man roughly forced his whole cock inside of his virgin entrance in one thrust. It hurt. It hurt more then anything he had ever experienced. The doctors thick cock ripped him open, and he was sure he must be bleeding. However, in Sai’s drugged state that just made it all better. He wanted this, he loved this, he needed this. He didn’t care that his assailant was thrusting into him hard and fast, that he didn’t bother to let him get used to this, no all Sai cared about right now was that this man was making him feel amazing. He was so consumed by pleasure and sensation, he couldn’t take it anymore, his eye rolled back and he came hard.

“Ah, yeah, you like this don’t you,” Kabuto panted into the boy’s ear as his dick was constricted by Sai’s ass as he came, “Mm I didn’t think it was possible for you to get tighter.”

Sai’s reply was mindless gurgling as saliva gathered in his mouth and throat and started to stream down his chin. Kabuto smirked and kissed the dark haired artist not wasting anytime in sliding his tongue down the boy’s throat. The night continued like that, with Dr. Yakushi mercilessly fucking the high schooler and molesting him with his mouth and hands, while Sai was forced to cum over and over again. The only sounds were the degrading words from Kabuto, Sai’s gurgling, and the wet slapping sounds of rough sex.

The next evening Sai woke strapped to the hospital bed like before, except his was naked, his ass hurt like hell, he was covered in bit marks and hickies, and his ass hurt. Oh yes there was now also an IV in his arm, but really compared to the pain in his ass that was unimportant.

The door opened to reveal Dr. Yakushi back in his proper doctor clothes. Sai flushed heavily when he looked at the man. He remembered everything from yesterday, every touch, dirty thought, every naughty word, and every part of the doctor’s body.

“I’m glad you’re finally awake. I was almost worried I had gone to far.” He grinned and pushed his glasses up, “That would have been a shame considering all the trouble I went through to get you.”

“Wh-” Sai tried to talk, but his throat was painfully raw and dry. He started coughing and tears of pain began to fall down his cheeks.

Dr. Yakushi smirked and rubbed the boy’s back until he calmed down. He then laid the suffering teen back onto his pillows and stroked his tear stand face. “You poor dear, you shouldn’t do such foolish things while you’re still recovering,” the man cooed.

Sai glared at him, but kept his mouth firmly shut.

“Now, I suggest you take that look off your face if you want me to give you any pain killers.”

Sai whipped the glare right off his face and looked pleadingly at the sociopath.

“Very good, if you keep this up your life with me wont be bad at all,” the man praised as he went over to the IV and injected a dark blue liquid into the bag. It mixed with the clear fluid already inside before making its way into the tube to Sai’s arm. Sai’s doubts about the man’s words left his mind along with every ache and pain he had been feeling.

“There, that should make you feel better. Now I’m sure you want to know why this is happening to you, correct?” Kabuto mused as he sat on the edge of the bed and pet the boy’s hair.

Sai nodded slowly.

“Well it’s very simple. You fascinate me.” The older man stated.

Sai looked confused, as far as he knew he had never met the famous doctor before in his life.

“I saw you sketching in the park once. You were looking at the lake, but you were drawing an abstract piece. I was going to complement you when an annoying pink haired girl came up to you and beat me to it. I over heard your conversation, and I was captivated when you said you don’t feel. At that moment I became obsessed with you. I had to see if your words were true. I followed you for months. I was waiting for you to slip up. To show some expression,” He paused and looked right into Sai’s wide eyes, “but you never did. Soon I started fantasizing about you. Wondering how you would react to various drugs, how you would look when I fucked you,” his gaze turned lust filled, “I have to say you were better then I dreamed.” He leaned in and slowly kissed the teen.

            He reluctantly pulled away when his pocket started vibrating. He pulled his communicator out and looked at the caller. “I have to take this,” he sighed before giving Sai one last kiss and leaving the room.

            Sai lay drugged and strapped to the bed with his kidnapper’s saliva on his lips. He stared up at the ceiling and wondered what fucked up dickless deity he had pissed off.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Puppet Maker Kankurō Will Debut His New Piece in One Week.

**_Shino also woke up in a large soft bed with black sheets and black curtains surrounding it. His arms were tied to the bed with black scarfs. He was naked and his sunglasses had been removed exposing his dark cat like eyes. He felt so exposed he didn't notice the man slip through the curtains and slide next to him; until a hand started rubbing his stomach._ **

**_"I don't know why you cover up so much, your body is amazing," a rough voice purred in his ear._ **

**_Shino jumped, but couldn't pull away. He turned to look at his assailant and gulped. The man had chocolate brown hair and sharp brown eyes. He was equally naked as Shino and looked perfectly comfortable with that fact, unlike Shino._ **

**_Seeing how uncomfortable Shino was made the man smirk and move his hand lower._ **

**_"Just relax. I promise you'll have a great time."_ **

Shino lay as still as possible with his legs firmly closed, preventing the man from reaching his true destination. The older man chuckled and grasped the teen’s limp member softly.

“Don’t be scared, I promise I wont hurt you.” He murmured into the bound boy’s ear.

Shino flinched at the unwanted contact and the hot breath that rushed over his ear. He bit his tongue and looked away from his kidnapper. He was uncomfortable, obviously, physical contact was not something he was used to, let alone physical contact without clothes. Despite how uncomfortable the situation was he refused to let it distract him from making an escape plan.

_He is acting differently from when we first met. Why? Because he wishes for me to willingly succumb to his advances. However, openly opposing him would be a great mistake. Why? Because it is likely he will react violently… and I am in no way able to fight him. The best thing I can do now is to ignore him. Wh-ahh._

His capture had grown tired of being ignored and had tightened his hold on the poor boy’s limp member. “Pay attention when I’m speaking to you Brat.” He growled in Shino’s ear.

“Please forgive me, I am uncomfortable with our current… situation.” Shino tried to reason with the older man.

The man chuckled and resumed his slow stroking of Shino’s cock, “I know, but you will learn to enjoy it.”

Shino stiffened and wiggled is discomfort, “I highly doubt that. Why? Because you have taken me against my will and I know nothing about you.” Rejecting the man was a gamble, but Shino was getting desperate.

The man’s hand paused and Shino tensed expecting another painful squeeze, but it never came. The man took his hand away from Shino’s penis and Shino looked at him in shock.

“Don’t look so shocked Brat. I told you I want you to enjoy this.” He muttered as he sat up. He moved to get off the bed and Shino had a moment of panic.

“Wait! You can’t just leave me here. Why? Because… well because you can’t.” Shino did not want to be stuck like this indefinitely.

The man raised an eyebrow, “Oh really?” he crawled back over to the boy and got on top of him, but made sure they weren’t touching, “and who said you could order me around Brat?”

Shino gulped discreetly and tried to open his mouth to reply, but he was left speechless. The man smirked and got off the boy, “That’s what I thought. Now,” he got off the bed and put on a robe, before sitting back next to the boy, “do you want an explanation or not?”

Shino looked away in embarrassment and nodded slowly.

The man ran his eyes over the teen’s body hungrily. Shino coughed uncomfortably causing the man to look into his eyes and smirk. “Sorry, your body really is very distracting.”

“Then you should give me something to cover it with.” Shino grumbled.

The man snorted, “keep dreaming Brat.” Shino glared but remained quiet. The man grinned, “That’s a good boy. I think you’ve earned some explanations.” Shino wiped the glare off his face and looked at him with interest.

“Well I suppose I should introduce myself first since clearly you have no idea who I am” he seemed to be irritated by this fact, but all Shino could do was stare at him. It wasn’t his fault he didn’t keep up with pointless things like celebrities. The man twitched at the lack a reaction, “my name is Kankurō.”

Shino’s stare remained blank.

“World known for my skill with puppets? Ringing any bells?” he growled.

Shino slowly shook his head.

Kankurō’s brow twitched, “I guess I can’t be too upset, you practically live under a rock.”

It was Shino’s turn to twitch, he hated when people compared him to his beloved insects. Kankurō grinned and said, “don’t be so sensitive Brat, I’m only teasing.”

Shino didn’t know how to respond to that so he just stared at the man like he was crazy (which to be fair he kind of was) and kept his mouth shut.

Kankurō didn’t mind the boy’s silence, if fact it was one of the reasons he wanted him, and decided it was time to get to the point, “Well, that’s just my cover anyway. As you know I am a member of Mokushiroku.” He paused here and looked at Shino for some kind of reaction but the boy was unimpressed. The man sighed and continued, “I guess you would be more interested to know why I wanted you, right?” he didn’t wait for a reaction, “Well I guess it all started last season. I was walking down the street by your family’s insect lab when you came rushing out. You crashed into me and dropped the container of bugs you were holding. Instead of asking if I was okay or apologizing you screamed at me not to move and frantically gathered your bugs!” he rolled his eyes.

Shino’s eye widened as he remembered that day, his family had just successfully bred a new insect and he had finally been able to take some home. He had been so panicked when they fell that he didn’t processes the other person as anything but a danger to his insects.

Kankurō saw the realization in Shino’s eyes and smirked, “Oh so you do remember. That means I can get to the point, after that day I found you very interesting Brat. I mean what kind of weirdo is that into some bugs?” he put a hand over the boy’s mouth to prevent his protest, “Not that you being weird is a bad thing. Anyway after that I had you followed and had a background check done on you, and I learned… well not a whole lot. You’re pretty boring you know that right? All you do is go to school and play with bugs and you always, always, cover your hot ass body in big shapeless coats! I mean what is the matter with you?” he took his hand away from the bug lover’s mouth and raised an eyebrow waiting for a response.

Shino didn’t know how to respond. He had been followed? Well he suspected his kidnapper had done something of the sort. He was boring? That was also obvious to him; he didn’t exactly try to be interesting. He had a hot body? Now that was just laughable. He was pale and scrawny. His hair was bushy and unmanageable, and his eyes were small and beady. He just stared at the man like he was an idiot.

The man laughed, “You really don’t get how hot you are, do you?”

Shino just glared at him; clearly the man was patronizing him.

Kankurō gazed at the boy with caring eyes and stroked his cheek gently, “I promise you by the end of tonight you will know exactly how hot you are.”

Shino scoffed at him and turned away from the man’s touch, “That is doubtful. Why? Because I am not at all attractive.”

The older man snorted, “Oh you are very attractive,” he ran his hand through the teen’s hair, “with your soft fluffy hair,” he leaned down and kissed the side of his eye, “your dark intelligent eyes,” he kissed his cheek and down to his neck, “your smooth creamy skin,” he ran his hands down Shino’s sides, “and your slim fuckable body.”

Shino bit his bottom lip when the man’s lips touched his neck. It felt… weird not awful, but he couldn’t be enjoying it this man had kidnapped him and he… Kankurō was sucking under his ear now and Shino was barely able to hold back a moan. He jerked his head away in surprise and Kankurō chuckled.

He pulled away from Shino’s neck and whispered his ear, “Aw do you like that?”

Shino flushed and refused to meet the man’s eyes, “This needs to stop, be-because I am uncomfortable.”

Kankurō smirks and turned Shino to face him, “Are you really? Or are you just to afraid to admit that you like this?”

Shino stared at him defiantly.

Kankurō sighed; he leaned in and gave the teen a gentle kiss. At first Shino stiffened, but he soon relaxed and enjoyed the warm pressure on his lips, Kankurō then ran his tongue along the uncertain boy’s smooth virgin lips. Shino shyly opened his mouth and let the older man’s tongue in. Kankurō slowly slid his tongue into Shino’s mouth and exploded the new territory thoroughly. Just as Shino was starting to really enjoy the kiss Kankurō pulled away; leaving the teen panting and breathless beneath him. “Well since you’re so sure you’re uncomfortable with this, and I would hate to force you into doing something that would make you uncomfortable, I think I’ll just leave you here with your thoughts. Would you like a sweater or something?”

Shino gaped at the man; he knew he should agree with him. He knew this was wrong… but no one had ever made him feel this desirable. Hesitantly he called the man back as he put on his robe, “Wait… stay…please… I um I want to… I mean I-I’m not th-that uncomfortable… anymore.”

Kankurō smirked and took his robe off before getting back on the bed, “I thought you might change your mind,” he reached up to the boy’s tied hands, “Now I’m going to untie you. If in anyway you try to escape I will break your arm.”

Shino gulped and nodded. Kankurō smiled and freed the boy from his bonds. Shino slowly brought his numb hands down and flexed them to get the feeling back. Kankurō took each arm and slowly kissed down each from his shoulders to his fingertips. Shino blushed at the gentle treatment. Kankurō smirked and sucked on the middle finger of Shino’s right hand. Shino bit his lip to hold back a moan, were fingers suppose to be this sensitive?

“Just relax. Don’t hold your voice back, I want to hear every sweet sound you can make.” Kankurō murmured as he kissed up to the boy’s ear. Shino whimpered as the man sucked on his sensitive earlobe. Kankurō purred, “that’s a good boy.”

Shino blushed and looked away.

“Aw don’t pout I was only teasing.” Kankurō cooed and pulled the boy back for another kiss. This kiss was more passionate then the last with Kankurō sliding his tongue in right from the start. Shino moaned loudly as Kankurō’s tongue dominated his mouth. Shino didn’t really know what to do with himself, so he just laid back and let Kankurō kiss him; until he felt the man’s hand head for his manhood again. Startled he jerked out of the kiss and grabbed Kankurō’s wandering hand.

“I-I don’t think I’m ready to go th-that far,” Shino said.

Kankurō sighed and pulled his hand back reluctantly, “Alright Brat,” he gave Shino a chaste kiss on his forehead, “then I’m going to leave. If I stay here I wont be able to control myself.” He went to grab the scarfs to tie Shino’s hands back to the bed.

“WAIT!” Shino shouted.

Kankurō looked at the boy in shock. The only other time he had heard the boy yell was when they had first met. He dropped the scarfs and pulled the boy into his lap. “Hey what’s wrong Brat?” he asked slightly worried.

Shino gulped, why had he reacted like that? He was used to being left alone, in fact he enjoyed it, so why was he reluctant to let this man (who had kidnapped him) leave? Shino looked down as he realized he didn’t want to lose the sweet touches and the kind words he had been receiving. “I uh I just… please don’t leave me… we…we can go slow…an-and I should be fi-fine.” Shino stumbled over his explanation with a flushed face.

Kankurō leaned down and kissed the boy slowly as he laid him back on the bed. He slowly pulled out of the kiss and looked at the panting boy with lust filled eyes. “Well if you insist; how could I resist such a request?”

Shino licked his lips nervously and pulled the man down for another kiss. Kankurō moaned and kissed the boy back. Slowly he pulled out of the kiss and moved his lips from Shino’s mouth to his cheek and down his neck. Tenderly he kissed his way to Shino’s pale pink nipples. He gave the right one a teasing lick before he sucked it into his hot mouth. Shino arched his back to press his chest closer to the older man. Kankurō grinned around his hardening nipple and brought his hand up to rub the other. Kankurō spent a long time tweaking and pulling on the boy’s surprisingly sensitive nipples before he moved his mouth down the boys chest to his belly, stopping only to thrust his tongue into Shino’s bellybutton a few times making the teen squirm some more, and finally stopping at the teen’s leaking member.

Slowly, painfully slowly in Shino’s opinion, he engulfed the boy’s swollen red tip. Shino gasped and reflexively thrust into the heat surrounding his arousal. Kankurō placed his hands on the teen’s hips and held him to the bed so he wouldn’t be gagged by the over excited virgin. Shino whimpered and tried to thrust again, but the man held firm and sucked calmly on his cockhead. Soon he was deep throating the poor boy’s cock and sending him into a mindless spiral of sensation. Shino could not stop his screams of pleasure if he tried. He was too sensitive, too unused to these types of things, and he was not going to last much longer. Kankurō gave three more hard sucks and a well-placed squeeze to the boy’s balls, and that was all Shino could handle. With a silent scream he threw his head back and came hard into the man’s talented mouth.

Kankurō licked the boy’s softening member clean and finally pulled away with a wet pop. He looked up and saw that the bug lover had been exhausted from his orgasm and had fallen asleep. Kankurō smirked and kissed Shino one last time before retying him to the bed and putting him under the covers. He left the room satisfied with what had happened even though he hadn’t really been properly… well satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Du da da daaaaaaaaaa   
> Awwww so much feels!  
> What do you think to weird? Too OOC? Too cute? Let me know what you like and don’t like! Please someone talk to me!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Sorry for the looooooong wait~ And I hope you like it! Happy Holidays Y’all!


End file.
